La fille d'oscar
by wildrosen
Summary: peu apres la mort d andré oscar decouvre qu elle est enceinte une petite fille vois le jour sous la terreur puis sous l'empire....
1. Chapter 1

**la fille d'oscar...**

CATEGORIE: aventure alternate universe

COUPLE (s : oscar andre au debut

REVIEWS:Avec plaisir

RATING: aucun

DISCLAIMER: Lady Oscar ( la rose de Versailles) appartient à son seul auteur Riyoko Ikeda et TMS .Je n'en ai pas les droits. Ceci est une fiction écrite par un fan pour les fans qui n'a aucune autre intention que de distraire et n'en retire aucun bénéfice. : .

_le 13 juillet 1789..._

Oscar a pris la décision avec André de diriger la marche vers la bastille et prévenu ses hommes de sa véritable nature.

An Alain écoute moi si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose je te demande de mettre Oscar à l'abri s'il te plaît même si tu dois le faire de force jure moi que tu ne la laisseras pas seule face à la bastille.

Al je te le jure mais tu seras là pour la protéger alors arrête de dire des absurdité vieux! Tu sais bien que le colonel et moi on est pas les plus grand pote alors je te la laisse!

An me prends pas pour plus aveugle que je ne suis Alain je sais très bien ce que tu en pense d'Oscar inutile de me mentir je sais très bien que tu l'aimes aussi. Le regard que tu pose sur elle fut le mien durant tant d'années...Pourquoi crois tu que je m'adresse à toi?

Alain garda le silence et se gratta la tête les combats débuteraient bien vite à lui de veiller sur andré pour qu'il reste près de sa déesse mars...

La journée passa et après avoir perdu la moitié de ses homme Oscar décida un retrait dans Paris

O on traverse le pont et on rejoint les autres derrière les barricades pour prendre du repos on en aura besoin pour demain.

Les hommes acquiescèrent et se mirent en route au moment de sortir un soldat tira Oscar aussi

Al colonel!

An os..car

O andré non!

André s'effondra sur le sol les bras tendu vers Oscar son torse maculé de sang laissait échapper seconde après seconde la vie d'André.

O Alain aidez moi à le hisser sur mon cheval

Al colo...

O c'est un ordre!

Al bien colonel!

André fut monté avec soin sur le cheval d'Oscar une course effrénée dans Paris les balles semblaient glisser autour des hommes de la furie blonde qui traversait les barricades pour sauver l'homme dans ses bras.

Quelques heures plus tard André expira sous les paroles aimantes de la jeune femme. Les cris qu'elle laissa échapper au moment de son dernier soupir semblaient résonner encore et encore dans la nuit. Oscar accompagna celui qu'elle considérait comme son mari vers sa dernière demeure et resta la sur les marches de l'église à pleurer la douleur d'avoir perdu celui qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver. Quelques heures plus tard Alain alla la retrouver pour tenir sa promesse...

_HR j'ai pris la liberté de ne pas trop détailler la mort d'André je ne voudrai pas mettre ma patte sur ce si beau passage gravé dans les coeurs des fans de Versailles no bara alors pardon à ceux qui l'aurait souhaité._

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Oscar accompagna celui qu'elle considérait comme son mari vers sa dernière demeure et resta la sur les marches de l'église à pleurer la douleur d'avoir perdu celui qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver. Quelques heures plus tard Alain alla la retrouver pour tenir sa promesse... Il la trouva évanouie sur les marches de l'église il la souleva doucement elle était brûlante de fièvre il l'amena chez le médecin qui lui fit boire une potion

Dr je vais la faire dormir quelques jours... Sa lui fera du bien la tuberculose n'est pas à prendre à la légère...

Al la tuberculose vous dites mais depuis quand?

Dr je dirai un mois environs peut être plus.

Al je vois bien faites ce que vous pouvez je reviendrai voir comment elle va au petit matin j'ai une troupe à mener...

Dr ne vous en faite pas je veillerai sur elle.

Al pour les frais...

Dr ne vous en faites pas avec ce qu'elle a fait pour nous on peut bien éviter de parler d'argent pour elle!

Al merci docteur.

Dr partez finissez ce qu'elle a commencé!

Alain revint comme convenu juste avant la prise de la bastille prendre des nouvelles du colonel elle dormais toujours et après l'avoir salué et lui avoir expliqué qu'ils prendraient tous la bastille pour elle et tout ce qu'elle avait fait et perdu pour elle et André. A ce nom elle émit un gémissement Alain sourit décidément même endormie elle était près de lui et il savait que c'était réciproque même mort il était près d'elle...

Al André si tu es là je t'en prie pousse la à vivre je doute qu'elle en aie la force à présent sans toi... Enfin au moins j'aurais trouvé le meilleur moyen pour la mettre en sécurité...allez je dois vous laisser faut bien terminer tout ça à son réveil elle me tuerai si je le faisait pas!

Il se leva et partit le soir la bastille tombée Alain rentra auprès d'Oscar. La fièvre commençait à tomber il la veilla patiemment durant la journée suivante. Au milieu de la journée Oscar s'éveilla trouvant Alain endormi sur ses bras au bord du lit... Elle ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter que ce soit André. Comme si il l'avait sentit Alain s'éveilla au même moment et sourit à Oscar.

Al notre colonel a fini de jouer les belle au bois ce sont les gars qui vont être contents!

O Alain pas des le réveil s'il vous plaît! Combien de temps ai-je dormi?

Al presque 2jours je vais prévenir le docteur que vous mangiez un peu.

O c'est inutile je n'ai pas faim

Al mais je vous laisse pas le choix! Y'en a un qui serait capable de me harceler si je prenais pas soin de vous à présent.

Oscar tourna la tête.

O c'est inutile je suis déjà morte

Al vous le lui aviez dit? J'en doute savez vous pourquoi il ne vous a pas empéché de vous battre non pas tant par rapport a ses idées mais parce qu'il savait que c'était votre vie et vous voulez que ce choix qui lui a couté la vie n'ait servi à rien? Il a payé de sa vie le fait de vouloir vous voir heureuse et libre et vous voulez vous laisser mourir non Oscar moi je vous laisserai pas faire même si je dois vous donner la béquée vous vivrez parce que je sais que de là où il est il veux vous voir vivante et heureuse alors vous allez vous battre contre cette saleté qui vous ronge et après vous reviendrez nous commander en sa mémoire! Et puis vous savez que si c'est moi qui garde le commandement vous savez que les gars vont devenir de vrais loques ! Vous n'allez pas laisser faire ça quand meme!

O Alain c'est pas la peine j'ignore pourquoi tu te donne tant de mal mais je t'en prie laisse tomber...

Al jamais!

Sans attendre il alla chercher le médecin il remonta avec lui et un bon plateau repas. Oscar refusa obstinément de manger.

O laisse moi tranquille de toute façon je suis condamnée et maintenant qu'il est plus là...

Al écoutez colonel il savait que vous alliez réagir de la sorte et je pense que c'est pour ça le traître qu'il m'a extorqué la promesse de vous protéger si il lui arrivait quelque chose apparemment il pensait que je serai le seul assez têtu pour le faire et je compte bien tenir ma parole il me payera la note le moment venu celui là moi je vous le dit colonel! Et en attendant vous allez arretez de...

il stoppa si elle avait sourit quand il avait expliqué qu'André avait bien calculé son coup elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes juste après...Il posa l'assiette et la pris contre lui

O il savait toujours avant moi ce que je penserai pourquoi lui pourquoi est-il partit!

Al je ne sais pas ce que je sais c'est qu'il voulait que vous viviez alors s'il vous plaît pour lui battez vous!

Elle ne réagit pas mais finit par manger un peu... Le médecin lui redonna les médicaments elle se rendormi le manège dura quelques jour mais si elle nageait sans mot dire elle n'était plus qu'un corps vide d'âme. Alain ne savait plus quoi faire. L'état d'oscar ne s'améliorait pas non plus. Puis un matin elle eut envie de vomir ce qui la réveilla. Le médecin l'ausculta.

Dr je ne peux pas parler avec certitude il est trop tôt pour que ça soit du 100 mais il semblerait mademoiselle que vous soyez enceinte...

Al c'est merveilleux colonel vous entendez!

Il croisa le regard d'oscar et sourit sous le choc elle ne pouvais rien dire sa main se posa sur son ventre et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Alain lui pris la main.

Al vous voyez que j'avais raison de vous dire de lutter j'étais sur qu'il aurai pas pu vous laisser tomber comme ça colonel!

O arrêtez donc de m'appeler colonel je ne suis plus colonel! Et encore moins maintenant que... Que je suis enceinte...

Al vous retrouvez à râler je retrouve mon colonel! Bien alors maintenant vous allez commencer par manger!

O oui sergent !

Al co... Oscar commencez pas!

Alain rit Oscar se contenta de sourire le coeur de l'homme au foulard rouge se gonfla dans sa poitrine...

les mois passèrent Oscar luttait de toute ses forces contre la maladie et la grossesse avançait merveilleusement bien. Oscar fut guérit peu avant la naissance de l'enfant...


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 3

_les années passèrent oscar avait mis au monde une magnifique petite fille, Andréa qui ressemblait a une oscar en brune 1793 arriva et avec elle le siège de Toulon. Oscar qui ne savais pas vraiment rester en place et qui avait rencontré Bonaparte quelques mois auparavant au coté de Bernard et Robespierre le rejoignit sur le champ de bataille que Toulon était devenu._

_Andréa avait a présent 4 ans et n'était pas une jarjaye pour rien même si elle avait le calme et la réflexion de son père elle avait la fouge et la ténacité de sa mère ce qui avait tendance à faire sourire cette dernière. De son père elle avait également héritée d'un goût immodéré pour les chevaux et de sa mère celui de l'épée._

Et Alain dans tout ça? Ben lui veillait... sur l'éducation d'Andréa comme un père sur Oscar comme un frère même si il aurai préféré le rôle de l'époux mais ce rôle lui été pris par un homme contre lequel il refusait de se battre... André

_Oscar partit donc pour Toulon avec Bonaparte envers et contre toutes les supplique de ce frère et sous les yeux fière de sa fille_.

_Le combat faisait rage les boulets partaient en tout sens les plombs fusaient... soudain Oscar eut un mauvais pressentiment elle savait que le danger rodait. Puis elle le vit : un anglais braquait le capitaine corse sans plus réfléchir elle sauta enjambant canon et autre obstacle pour sauter sur le capitaine canon (1) elle entendit la détonation elle pria... puis une douleur intense...Puis une autre détonation elle sourit il avait tiré sur l'Anglais il était vivant._

N/ monsieur qu'avez vous fait monsieur!

O/ je sauve la ville capitaine! Combattez gagner cette bataille que la France connaisse la gloire qu'elle mérite!

N/ je... Un MEDECIN QU'ON APELE UN MEDECIN

_Il pris le corps frêle dans ses bras et le porta à l'arrière pour l'éloigner du front._

_Il défit la veste en attendant un médecin elle l'arrêta dans un sursaut de pudeur._

O/ ne permettez pas capitaine que le torse d'une femme soit vu ainsi dévêtue.

N/ une femme??

O/ oui monsieur une femme qui même mourante ne permettra pas qu'un autre homme que son mari ne la voie ainsi à part un medecin.

N/ je comprends permettez moi d'appuyer au moins sur votre blessure en attendant que celui ci arrive.

O/ oui capitaine je n'en ai plus la force déjà

_il s'exécuta le médecin arriva le sang noir ne laissait aucun doute._

M/ malheureusement je n'ai même pas besoin de l'ausculter... capitaine cet homme est deja mort. Je suis désolé.

N/ quoi! Vous allez faire quelques chose je ne sais pas moi mais faites quelques chose!

O/ capitaine stop!

N/ mais enfin madame!

O/ docteur merci de votre franchise allez soigner ceux qui peuvent être sauvés

M/ pardon mais je ne peux rien faire...

_le médecin partit incredule et dépiter de laisser mourir un patient mais la couleur du sang prouvait que le foi etait touché sans aucun espoir de guerison à quoi bon torturer un corps pourune bataille deja perdu? _

O/ Capitaine quand vous reviendrez victorieux à paris... vous trouverez à cet adresse un ami qui veille sur mon enfant à l'heure qu'il est remettez lui ce pli et dites lui qu'il me pardonne de ma mort...

N/ Bien madame je le ferai je vous en donne ma parole.

O/ Merci et dites à mon enfant que mes dernieres pensées furent pour lui même si je rejoins son père je continuerai de le proteger.

_Napoléon acquiesça et lentement Oscar ferma les yeux à jamais._..

note historique sur le siège de Toulon et bonaparte

_Bonaparte arriva à Toulon le 16 septembre 1793, où la situation était devenue critique : toutes les tentatives entreprises pour percer l'édifice stratégique anglais se sont révélées infructueuses. Le simple coup d'oeil, preuve indiscutable du génie, suffit à Napoléon pour prononcer une suggestion :"Toulon ne sera prise que lorsque l'escadre ennemie, menacée d'être bombardée à boulets rouges, sera forcée d'évacuer la petite rade". Ses chefs directs, notamment Carteaux, campent sur leurs convictions, et ne laisse pas le "capitaine canon" (sobriquet donné à Napoléon par ses supérieurs) mettre en pratique ses directives. Puis arrive au commandement un officier expérimenté, ancien cadet-gentilhomme du Roi, le général Dugommier, qui comprends le potentiel énorme de son artilleur. De ce fait, il lui donne carte blanche. Bonaparte exhorte ses troupes, couvre les régiments d'artillerie de surnoms propices à la motivation et au courage : "la batterie des hommes sans peur","la batterie des sans-culottes", etc. L'effet est immédiat. Le 12 novembre, le fort de l'Eguillette est pris, celui de Mulgrave, de Balaguier et de Faron le 17. Napoléon n'a plus qu'à ordonner de pilonner les positions anglaises. Si bien que le 19 décembre, les anglais du général O'Hara évacue le port de Toulon, laissant derrière eux 4 000 morts et prisonniers, ainsi que six navires détruits ou capturés. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonaparte remonta donc comme prévu à paris victorieux le précieux pli dans sa veste il était intrigué une femme soldat... Il aura tout vu décidément les femme pensa-t-il sont bien sotte comme si elles étaient faites pour la guerre. En bon misogyne qu'il était il reprocha vivement a cette femme son comportement pourtant au fond il lui était reconnaissant malgré tout elle lui avait sauvé la vie sans elle il serait mort et Toulon perdu aux mains des Anglais... Au lieux de sa il était aujourd'hui général Toulon était sauve mais elle n'était plus. Il pensa alors a cet enfant dont elle lui avait parlé et se promis de lui répéter mot pour mot les paroles d'une mère aimante car même si il ne comprenait pas la décision il avait pu voir dans ses yeux a quel point cet enfant comptait pour elle._

_Les pas de son cheval le menèrent bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait devant la demeure modeste mais non moins chaleureuse de « Oscar François de Jarjayes Grandier ». Il descendit tenant les renne d'une main et s'apprêta a frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un enfant courant_

A/ tonton Alain s'il te plait tu sais que maman me laisse monter à cheval oh pardon monsieur! Vous aussi vous êtes un soldat ? Vous connaissez ma maman?

Al/ laisse le général tranquille et va donc mettre le cheval du général avec l'étalon de ton père...Général entrez. C'est a propos d'oscar n'est ce pas?

N/ Oui...

_Napoléon laissa son cheval aux petites mains qui l'emmena dans l'arrière cour._

N/ je ne sais comment dire cela monsieur mais...

Al/ dites le simplement oscar n'est plus n'est ce pas.

N/ non elle est morte il y a une semaine en me sauvant la vie. Elle m'a remis ceci pour vous et...

_Alain en prenant le plis frémis. Andréa entra à cet instant et sembla comprendre en entendant la fin de la phrase._

A/ mais si elle vous a donnez ça elle devrait être avec vous... Je sais elle avait des papiers à remplir pour vous et du coup elle rentrera que ce soir c'est comme ça quand maman travaille elle rentre tard.

N/ _(s'agenouillant pour faire face a l'enfant)_ non elle ne rentrera pas ta maman est partie voir ton papa mais elle m'a confié un secret pour toi il ne faudra jamais que tu l'oublie tu m'entends.

A/ je vous le promets.

N/ ta maman m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait très fort et que quoi qu'il arrive elle était très fière de toi et qu'elle continuerai à te protéger auprès de ton papa.

_Andréa serra les poing alors sa mère ne rentrerai plus elle ne la prendrai plus dans ses bras c'était fini tout ça? _

N/ si tu veux pleurer tu peux tu n'as pas à avoir honte tu sais

A/ Un soldat ne pleure jamais et plus tard et ben je suivrai les trace de maman pour qu'elle soit toujours fière de moi

N/ elle l'est ses dernière paroles furent pour toi pour que je te dises à quel point elle t'aimait et elle est morte en héros en... En me sauvant la vie Tu peux être très fier d'elle tu sais.

A/ merci général

_Napoléon se releva et se tourna vers Alain qui regardait Andréa tristement alors qu'elle partait en courant dans sa chambre._

N/ je ne sais que dire mais sachez qu'elle s'est vaillamment battue et elle tenait a ce que je vous dises ceci : elle vous demande pardon de sa mort

A/ merci général d'être venu jusqu'ici pour nous dire vous même tout cela avec toute ces émotion je ne me suis même pas présenté... Alain de Soissons sergent des gardes françaises

N/ napoléon Bonaparte je vais vous laisser a présent si un jour je peux faire quelque choses n'hésitez pas...

Alain le remercia et Bonaparte sortit. En lançant son cheval il s'adressa une dernière fois à Alain

N/Quand à son fils il fera un excellent soldat il en a déjà le courage et l'honneur

_sans qu'Alain n'ait le temps de démentir il n'y avait plus de général il sourit décidément les Jarjayes étaient une race a part. Il rentra et pris la lettre la décacheta et s'assit_

**Alain,**

**si tu lis ces mots c'est que je suis partie rejoindre André sache que je t'ai couché sur mon testament comme unique tuteur légal d'Andréa et que je te lègue par la même occasion la moitié de mes bien l'autre revenant à ma fille à sa majorité ou à son mariage. **

**Tu dois me trouver bien cruelle de te parler de ce genre de chose alors que tu dois être avec Andréa en train de me reprocher mon départ. Je sais Alain que je t'aurai fait bien souffrir je sais que tes sentiments pour moi ont toujours étaient bien plus fort que de la fraternité et je te demande pardon de te faire traverser les affres ou j'ai moi même failli me perdre.**

**Je n'ai jamais pu y répondre tu sais pourquoi même si il n'était plus je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à refaire ma vie. Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir eut ce courage là. **

**Je te confie mon bien le plus précieux. Je ne te demande qu'une chose ne va pas contre sa nature. Même si je crains fort qu'elle ne suive mes traces à mon grand regret mais je ne me souviens que trop bien ou les choix imposés mènent.. alors si elle veut une vie hors norme ne la bride pas un feu couvent en elle un feu encore plus intense que la flamme de mon cœur quand je suis devenu militaire par choix et non plus par devoir plus intense que lorsque j'ai combattu pour acquérir votre respect. Pardon de te laisser une enfant bien dure à élever. **

**Pour finir Alain sache que même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit je t'aime non pas comme tu le souhaiterai non mais tu as été avec ma fille mon lien avec la vie ma force mon soutiens.**

**Merci pour tout Alain et encore pardon**

**Oscar FJ Grandier**

_Alain ne pu retenir ses larmes d'avantage..._


	4. Chapter 4

**chapitre 5**

_Nous sommes en mars 1804 Napoléon est consul à vie la banque de France est créée les préfets également la seconde coalition est derrière nous et la paix avec l'Angleterre est signée et la Louisiane vendue mais la guerre fronde a nouveau..._

* * *

_Les années passant Andréa devint une escrimeuse hors paire, un cavalière émérite et une jeune femme d'une intelligence vive._

A/ Oncle Alain

Al/ oui ma chérie

A/ je veux rentrer à l'école militaire.

Al/ non Andréa c'est impossible tu ne peux pas y aller.

A/ et pourquoi parce que je suis une femme? Mère l'a bien fait elle! J'en suis capable tu verras je les rendrai fiers de moi et toi aussi

_Alain se leva et réfléchi il fini par sourire et se pencha vers le coffre ou était soigneusement ranger la dernière lettre d'oscar Il la parcourut des yeux plus par habitude que par besoin il la connaissait par cœur cette lettre à chaque moment de doute il la lisait pour s'assurer de faire le bon choix pour sa petite Oscar comme il aimait à l'appeler_

Al/ décidément ta mère aura vu juste avec toi plutôt deux fois qu'une tu as 15 ans dans quelques jours et te voilà à me parler comme ta mère

A/ parle moi d'elle encore

Al/ pas cette fois... Tu es en age de lire cette lettre toi même et de voir ce que ta mère pensait de toi après si tu veux toujours faire l'école militaire que pourrai-je y faire mais j'y mettrai une condition

A/ laquelle

Al/ je refuse que tu dorme là bas!

A/ Papa poule !

Al/ non j'ai pas envie de subir tes parent toute l'éternité moi après! Ta mère en colère fallait la voir et je crois que pour ton père ben mes cotes doivent s'en rappeler donc je vais éviter!

_Andréa rit elle ressemblait tant à Oscar dans ses moment là la main sur sa bouche basculant la tête en arrière dans un éclat de rire franc... _

Al/ je vais travailler tu as jusqu'à mon retour pour prendre ta décision bonne journée mon enfant.

_Andréa attendit qu'il soit parti et commença à lire la lettre elle fut émue de voir que sa mère la connaissait si bien alors qu'elle était si jeune à l'époque. Elle ne put que se remémorer ce jour ou celui qui est aujourd'hui le premier consul vint leur annoncer la nouvelle et elle l'entends encore a travers la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte dire « Quand à son fils il fera un excellent soldat il en a déjà le courage et l'honneur » et aujourd'hui oui elle deviendrait un soldat pour le consul pour la France pour sa mère. La journée passa bien vite et Andréa maintient sa décision comme s'en doutait Alain. Il soupira elle était décidément bien la fille de sa mère têtue inconsciente des danger ou plutôt les bravant tous_.

Al bien

A ne t'en fait pas oncle je serais un soldat mais je n'oublierai pas qui je suis vraiment.

Al le diner est prêt?

A oui

_Pour l'anniversaire de la jeune fille Alain reçu un courrier dont il fit part de la teneur à Andréa sans attendre_

Al/ j'ai put te faire rentrer a l'école militaire de Paris tu commences dans un mois

A/ merci Oncle Alain

Al/ tu rentreras ici tous les soirs sans exception ou je te jure que je t'enferme a double tour!

A/ ouiiiii papa poule!

Al/ arrête avec ce sobriquet à la noix! Et en parlant de nom tu y sera sous le nom d'André de Jarjayes.

A bien le plus dur commence pour toi dans un mois...

_Le dit mois passa vite et si l'école militaire se passa sans encombre elle n'en fut pas moins dure pour la jeune fille qui se démenait de toutes ses forces pour y arriver... Et terminer dans les meilleurs de sa classe..._

_Mais le dernier soir de ses classes après la remise officiel des brevets militaires, la jeune fille décida de rentrer seul pour faire ses adieux à l'école et appréhender la vie qui l'attendait. Alain accepta et la jeune femme vêtue de son uniforme rentra seule en début de soirée quand elle fut accoster..._

H/ paraitrai que t'es le fils jarjaye...

A/ peut être bien a qui ai je l'honneur

H/ peu importe qui je suis ce que je sais c'est à ta place je voudrai l'venger et que ça moi je peux t'aider...

A/ et pourquoi le voudrai je?

H/ parce que celui qui est responsable de sa mort est devenu l'empereur des français et ce sur le dos de personne qui ont payer cher ses choix et sa dictature on a pas abattu un tyran pour en avoir un autre...

A/ Je vois il est vrai qu'il vaut mieux être pour lui que contre lui mais que voulez vous je suis un soldat et donc à présent sous ses ordres je ne peux donc vous aider..

H/ faut votre position nous sera fort utile

A/ alors je suis votre homme monsieur

H/ Vous n'aurai de contact qu'avec moi je vous retrouverai où que vous soyez sachez le êtes pour nous ou contre nous

A/ pour monsieur

H/ bien alors appelez moi Éric dans quelques jours il y aura un attenta contre le corse vous interviendrez et désarmerai le complot ainsi vous aurez vos entrées et la confiance du corse.

A/ très bien quand?

H/ je vous contacterai le matin même. Au revoir André.

A/ au revoir Éric.

_Andréa était abasourdi elle n'était pas encore affecté que sa position était intenable il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse elle avait pris la meilleure décision en marchant avec lui il l'aurai sans hésité tué si elle avait refusé et qui dit qu'il était seul de toute façon elle savait au moins qu'elle était surveillée... il lui faudra être prudente._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 6

elle rentra chez elle absorbée dans ses pensées Alain vit très vite que quelque chose clochait.

Al/ qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma petite Oscar tu as le regard de ta mère quand elle était sur un problème épineux ton affectation t'inquiète?

A/ non Alain ce n'est pas ça

Al/ oulah tu m'appelle Alain c'est pas bon raconte moi ça

A/ dis moi tu m'as raconté que mère avait déjà eut vent d'attentats n'est ce pas

Al/ oui pourquoi?

A/ quel fut son choix dans ces cas là

Al/ elle a toujours tout fait pour épargner le plus de monde

A/ et même si c'était en échange de sa vie?

Al/ tu m'inquiète Andréa qu'est ce qu'il y a

A/l'empereur ne fait pas l'unanimité et j'ai entendu certaine rumeur que j'aurai pas du entendre et si ça s'apprend je nous mets tout deux en danger.

Al/ alors tu dois faire ton choix ma fille. En quoi crois tu ? Ou te positionne tu dans ce combat? Je serai toujours là pour te suivre mais c'est toi qui devra faire le choix et toi seule.

A/ alors je sauverai l'empereur en infiltrant le complot.

Al/ très bien. Tu veux m'en dire plus ou tu attends le bon moment?

A/ je dois réfléchir a ce que je dois faire. Sais tu quand est la prochaine sortie de l'empereur ?

Al/ normalement dans une semaine environs...

A/ très bien ils agiront surement à ce moment là. Tu connais l'itinéraire?

Al/ je te rappelle que je suis dans les garde française heureusement que je connais le chemin!

A/ bien.

Elle se leva et se dirigea dans le fond du salon d'où elle sortit la carte de Paris Alain fut saisi de stupeur la voir ainsi penché sur la carte... Le visage fermé en proie à une intense réflexion... Les main de chaque coté de la carte comme lors de la préparation de la prise de la Bastille...

A/ Alain tu m'écoutes?

Al/ pardonne moi Andréa mais...

A/ tu repenses à maman?

Al/ oui si tu savais comment là je ne te reconnais plus Andréa je n'arrive plus a vous différencier parfois si tu n'étais pas brune je crois que je finirai pas vraiment te prendre pour ta mère...

A/ tu l'aimes donc toujours à ce point?

Al/ je crois.

A/ Alain pardonne moi de te demander ça mais... Suis je un poids pour toi? Est ce que la ressemblance avec ma mère n'est pas trop lourde à supporter pour toi?

Son visage visiblement triste ses yeux inquiet dirigeaient à présent vers lui le rendez fou.. il se gratta la tête et lui souris.

Al/ tu te souviens quand je te disais que si ta mère s'est battue pour rester en vie c'était à cause de toi?

A/ oui

Al/ et bien tu fais pareil avec moi je crois que je n'aurai sans toi pas supporter la mort de ta mère...andré fut bien chanceux de ne pas connaître cette douleur là au moins une qui lui aura été épargné

A/ quand tu parles de lui tu as toujours un peu cette pointe de peine était-il donc si malheureux que cela?

Al/ il a aimé ta mère en silence pendant 30 ans se sacrifiant entièrement à son bonheur allant jusqu'à la soutenir quand elle partait vers les bras d'un autre homme...malheureux je ne pourrai te le dire... Son bonheur dépendait entièrement de celui de ta mère je crois qu'il aurait été capable d'être heureux si elle avait épousé un autre homme par amour et par choix. Il était ainsi sa vie elle était à ta mère et cela lui convenait après dire que cela lui suffisait je ne pense pas que ce fut le cas tous les jours sinon il n y aurai pas eut certains soir où je l'ai vu boire plus que de raison... ce que je peux te dire c'est que l'homme d'ombre qu'était ton père s'est mis a rayonner le jour ou ta mère a compris l'évidence : elle l'aimait à partir de ce jour tout a changer.

A/ merci

Al/ bien revenons à notre itinéraire veux tu?

A/ oui

Alain pris une plume et traça l'itinéraire de mémoire une discussion suivie pour savoir ou il y avait le plus de possibilité de placer un attentat.

A/ il faut que tu saches que cet attentat doit être facile a enrayer.

Al/ pardon?

A/ oui leur but n'est pas de tuer l'empereur mais de mettre une taupe.

Al/ je vois alors nous avons là et là ainsi qu'ici...

A/ qui connais tu à Paris qui pourrais nous aider sans arrière pensées..

Al j'ai mon idée je m'en occupe quelle est ton idée?

Ales placer ici ici et là pour voir si d'autre personne se mettent a découvert lors de l'action.

Al/ très bien.

Andréa n'avait pas tout dit à Alain elle même ne savait pas encore quel camp choisir un doute avait germé... elle regarda la carte que devait elle faire... Elle devait déjà connaître toute la vérité pour faire son choix ensuite... Elle aviserai puis elle se rappela d'une chose.. Les circonstance de la mort de sa mère... sa mère qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver l'empereur son choix serait fait elle suivrait les pas de sa mère point final. Elle souris oui elle avait fait son choix et ces idiots allaient voire que les Jarjayes n'étaient pas des traitre à la patrie!


End file.
